The Chae's World Movie
'The Chae's World Movie '''is a 2011 American animated comedy film based on the Cartoon Network animated television series ''Chae's World. The film was released on November 25, 2011 to generally positive reviews. Plot Chae Cook and Finley Small are walking to Geo Guy's boarding house. On the way, they see several of their neighbors making a fuss about something, and learn that a man named Scheck, the CEO of a real estate company called FutureTech Industries (FTI), has announced plans to redevelop Chae's neighborhood as a luxurious high-rise shopping mall. According to a news broadcast, the mayor of 123 Chae's World has already approved the controversial redevelopment plan, meaning that the entire neighborhood (33rd-39th street) is going to be torn down and everyone living there will have to sell their homes to FTI and move away. The neighbors decide to sign a petition asking the mayor to cancel the project. During the night, Jacob Navin discovers that his father, Phil, is working with a Future Tech Industries executive, Nick Vermicelli, to build a new super-sized branch of his beeper store in the proposed mall. Jacob points out to his father that their neighbors are going to suffer if he builds his store. Phil argues that his store is a good thing, because they will become wealthy. However, Jacob is still reluctant to take his side. Eric Cartman hosts a protest rally against FTI. However, their permit is stolen by Scheck’s employees, so the protest is subsequently declared illegal. The failure of the rally encourages many of Chae's neighbors give up and sell their houses. Chae's grandma, Gertie Cook, is also jailed for being hostile to the police suppressing the protest rally. She tries escaping from jail, but she is continually thwarted. Two days before demolition, Finn The Human tells Chae to stop looking on the bright side and that they can not always win, though Chae is unwilling to accept it As the residents begin packing their belongings, Chae's grandpa, Harvey Cook, tells the story of the "Tomato Incident" (a parody of the Boston Tea Party), which took place in their neighborhood during the American Revolutionary War. Harvey says that his ancestors and their neighbors, angry at the increase in British taxes on tomatoes, began a riot that eventually resulted in the British losing control of the city for the rest of the war. Chae soon realize that, if the neighborhood's involvement in the Tomato Incident is true, then it should be declared a National Historic Landmark, meaning that it cannot be torn down. However, they learn that the document granting the neighborhood its historic status was sold to a collector, who turns out to be Scheck himself. When confronted, he denies having the document and kicks Chae, Cartman, Master Shake, and Meatwad out of his office. As the kids are about to give up hope, Chae gets a mysterious phone call "Deep Voice" informing him that Scheck is lying and that the document is hidden in his office safe, and Nick Vermicelli has the key. Deep Voice directs them to a woman named Bridget, who will help them sneak the key away from Nick. After Chae, Jeb Guy, and Dr. Beanson manage to steal the key, Phil, having read the fine print of his contract, finds that Scheck had swindled him out of a controlling interest in his company in exchange for the right to build a new store. He confronts Nick and the two of them fight, with Nick winning. Nick then finds the key is gone and alerts Scheck. Meanwhile, Harvey and the men at the boarding house are trying to develop a backup plan just in case Chae, Finley, and Elmo fail to get the document. Harvey develops a plan to wire the storm drain tunnels beneath their street with dynamite, destroying FTI's construction equipment. Chae, Cartman, Finley, Meatwad, Master Shake, Little Guy, Geo Guy, Bloo, Dave, Lucas Guy, Finn, Jeb Guy, Dr. Beanson, Tj, and Elmo sneak back into the FTI headquarters and locate the safe, but the document is missing. Scheck appears from behind them with the document in his hand. He reveals that his ancestor, the leader of the British forces, was humiliated by the Tomato Incident, and that for years, Scheck has been planning to avenge his family by tearing Chae's neighborhood down and putting up a hulking building carrying the Scheck name in its place. Scheck then burns the document to ensure that his plans will proceed without question, before summoning his guards to get rid of Chae and Finley. They manage to run & hide from them, feeling hope is lost, until Deep Voice convinces Arnold to obtain a FTI security-camera footage of Scheck burning the document. He is nearly caught, forcing him to hide on the roof. He is then contacted by Deep Voice, who is revealed to be Jacob, using a voice-changing toy and calling him from a payphone in Scheck's building. Neter Guy asks Jacob why he decided to help him, instead of taking his father's side, he reveals that he has feelings for him. Jacob and Neter Guy; who is still in shock from Jacob's confession, escape the building and meet Little Girl on a city bus. The bus driver, Murray, is unwilling to speed up until he realizes that his girlfriend Mona also lives in Chae's neighborhood, and that she will be evicted by FTI. Back in the neighborhood, Harvey and the gang are waiting with their explosives for FTI to begin demolishing the neighborhood, but Phil discovers their plan. Although Phil states the gang could do some serious jail time for such a radical plan, but he decides to help them out with it. Despite several near-collisions, the kids and Murray eventually make it back uptown to the neighborhood. Meanwhile, Gertie, having managed to escape from jail, hijacks one of the demolition team's bulldozers and destroys the rest. Soon, the hijacked bulldozer and the city bus that Chae and the kids are on are set to collide. The kids and Murray appear unharmed. Mayor Dixie arrives to the scene, as well as the police and a news crew. Chae shows the image of Scheck burning the document to the mayor on the FTI screen, who then officially restores the neighborhood's status as a historic site. Scheck arrives, demanding to know why demolition work has not begun, seeing his image on the screen, he is promptly arrested. Meanwhile, Nick attempts to escape, only to be punched in the face by Phil for his betrayal. Chae's neighbor Ariel, who was woken up by the collision, sits down on the detonator that ignites Harvey's explosives. The explosives beneath the street ignite, but destroys the FTI screen instead. Harvey and the boarders run away from the police, as Earthy Guy talks to Chae, denying having ever liked him and saying that it was just "the heat of the moment." Chae, unconvinced, kindly pretends to accept it. Earthy Guy runs cheerfully as Chae sings a song about the neighborhood being saved, but Pink Girl stopped him, telling him "show's over." Dr. Beanson learned a good lesson when he got home, so he can return to every quality theater programming for now on. Ariel told to Chae and Finley that everything's back to normal. Johnny agreed that Dr. Beanson didn't steal any toys, but he bought one. Princess Celestia thinks he wasn't Shoplifting this time, and may solve problems in life. Chae waved goodbye to him when they got on the airplane to home. Production On September 2010, a sequel to the first film was announced by Chae C. and TjsWorld2011 creator IAmBagel. Chae C. said, "Look, Chae's World has had a lot of merchandising, specials, and a movie, but I don't know about the sequel." A month later, Chae C. responded, "Well, we already made a teaser trailer for it," saying that "It's not really dead". On February 12, 2006, TjsWorld2011 Entertainment was renamed TjsWorld2011 Pictures, and TjsWorld2011 stated that pre-production for the film had been given a green light. The film was originally planned for release on July 27, 2007, but was changed to July 20, 2007 and finally July 4, 2007 to avoid competition with ''The Simpsons Movie''. On June 16, 2006, IAmBagel announced that he would help write the film, making this the second film he helped write, with the first being ''Y-Guy: The Movie. ''Burger King promoted the film by producing four toys that were given away in kids meals. Reception Coming soon! Home media The Chae's World Movie was released on DVD and Blu-ray on March 17, 2012. Cancelled reboot and sequel Coming soon! Transcripts Main To read the main transcript for this film, go here. Trailer transcripts To read the transcripts of the trailers for this film, go here. Category:Films Category:Chae's World Wiki